Batteries are used to power portable electronic equipment for consumer and business use, such as, video cameras, cellular telephones and computers. Reducing the weight of a battery would desirably lighten the equipment. For example, a battery presently comprises thirty per cent of the weight of a portable computer. To reduce the weight and the size of the battery would result in more frequent battery replacement, or more frequent recharging of a spent battery.
A new generation of smaller, lighter batteries is being developed, batteries having charging circuits inside the batteries themselves. The charging circuits are electronically controlled to charge quickly, and to shut off when full charge is approached. Such a connector for a battery would include battery cells, electrical interconnections for the cells, battery terminals and a package containing the terminals. Such a connector for a rechargeable battery would provide electrical connections for discharging the battery, and separate electrical connections for a charging circuit that is inside the battery. The connector for the battery would connect and disconnect from a header type connector mounted on a circuit board, with the battery terminals being connected with electrical terminals on the header. It would be desirable to provide a connector for a battery that would be adapted to connect the battery terminals to electrical terminals on the header, even when the connector is mounted at different heights relative to the height of a header. Another desirable feature of a connector for a battery would connect the battery upside down, as well as top side up, with a header.